Crush Problems
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Acting to strange for her liking, Maddie could see her son needs help but whom? She calls Vlad to take Danny a way for the weekend that could either end in heaven or hell. Full summary inside, Request fic


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 wanted to be done. This one may have a lime situation instead of the usual full out lemon. This is my decision since mostly try to do lemons if of age or in love. *shrugs* I know its weird but Lime seems to fit this fic better. This is an Au fic.

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I don't even make any money off this story since I just write for fun is all.

Warning-Lime, Language and Possible occ

Genre-Friendship/Angst/Romance

Fandom: Danny Phantom

Rating-High T to low M

Pairing-Vlad/Danny and hint of others

Summary: Acting to strange for her liking, Maddie could see her son needs help but whom? She calls Vlad to take Danny a way for the weekend that could either end in heaven or hell. Now concern with his little badger, Vlad will do anything to see that smile he loves on Danny's lips if it's the last thing he do.

* * *

Crush Problems

* * *

Ignoring the rambling of her husband Jack Fenton, Maddie start to think over her family mainly her children, Jazz and Danny. Both are different and so alike. Her son keeps coming to her mind as she thought about him closely. He always has been the shy and quiet type that likes to keep to himself if he didn't know the person. He always has been an average earning student unlike his straight "A" Sister, Jazz. She walks out of the lab in their basement deciding what would be good for dinner.

But Maddie doesn't care about that. Danny is still her baby boy she's willing to protect even if it means from her own Husband. Ever since that small accident with the ghost portal, Danny always has been different. He seems push her away and never allowing her to close to him as he use to. Jazz he would allow get close to him though she would catch them in their small conversations. She always furrows her brows hearing her daughter ask if he got her from the fight.

The woman stops her train of thought as her son walks through the door looking downcast. She rises up grabbing a soda she pulled out a few minutes before with two cups. She talks softly as if Danny seems like a scared animal. "Hi Danny, how's school?"

Danny gaze up staring at his mother with glaze, dead looking eyes answering emotionless, "Pathetic and horrible."

Maddie tilts her head pouring the soda equally in the cups as Danny slouch down on the chair across from her. She could make out a slight bruise forming on his cheek. She had some suspicions Danny isn't into the opposite sex. Both Jazz and Sam both admit to her that Danny has been staring a lot at Dash or muttering a name softly. She smiles deciding to expect the fact her son may be gay. That won't stop her from loving him. Jack on the other hand may say something but he better expect it sooner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She gently pushes wishing to gather her baby boy in her arms.

"Not really," Danny sighs out pushing back his raven bangs drinking the soda.

His mind trail to earlier that day with his secret boyfriend Dash who accuse him being in love with someone else. Someone older then the jock and more mature. Danny mentally shook his head as the image of Vlad Masters comes to his mind. The older man's hair style with grace and elegance that makes Danny wants to run his fingers through it. While the older man's sharp eyes able to detect when he's lying. Usually the term Badger would bother him it where for the affection behind it.

He gets off the chair muttering softly even though his mom could hear him. "I'm going up to my room to work on homework."

She nods waiting silently thinking of the right person to call when it came to mind. Vlad be the right one to help Danny. 'More then Jack' she thought hesitantly knowing the tension between her old friend and husband. Glad for once for her husband to be out of the house, Maddie grabs the phone dialing the familiar number.

She waits tensely for a few minutes as the phone rings in her ears. The need to bite her fingers got her to rub her arm in attempt to keep it busy. Is Vlad home? She shook her head as a voice suddenly answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Vlad, this is Maddie. I need help," Maddie begins softly not wanting Danny to know she's calling Vlad.

Over the phone Vlad couldn't help but be concern. Is there something going on in the Fenton Household? He asks quickly concern in his voice, "What is it?"

"It's Danny. He's not himself and wondering if you can take him for the weekend to find out what's wrong." Maddie replies staring up the family picture near the phone in the hallway. Those times of everyone being together seems to be disappearing before her own eyes.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow at five so he can rest a bit after school," Vlad answers worried for his little badger.

"Thank you, Vlad."

"Anytime, dear friend," Vlad tells the woman he use to have a crush on before hanging up.

* * *

-Next day, after school-

Standing near the front doors waving his friends off, Danny gives his usual smile. He could feel a hand on his shoulder follow by a voice. "Danny we got to talk."

The raven turns around to stare at Dash in confusion. His heart beating fast in his chest while his mind wrap around those words. Is this the end of their feeble relationship? What has he done to push Dash away?

"What's wrong Dash?" He asks nervously.

"I think its time we cut this relationship loose. It's not working."

Tears forms in his baby blue eyes Danny shook his head. The jock can't do this now of all times. He's just confused of his feelings. He stumbles over his words, "Dash, you can't b…be serious!"

Dash shrugs his shoulders staring at the ground. He already knows this is important and in the long run better. Sure he'll miss Danny as a lover though they never got far in the relationship. They barely kiss passionately before the other hesitates too much. Maybe someone wiser then he would help Danny out were he can't. It's a hard blow to deal with but knowing Danny be happier is enough to ease Dash's wounded pride.

He gives Danny one last smile before walking off. He didn't bother looking back as the raven calls out his name. Danny collapse to his knees staring at the broad shoulders wishing he could have done more then sweet, innocent kisses, holding hands, and Hugs. It couldn't stop the fear he had every time.

A warm hand touches his shoulder getting Danny to jump. He glances over his shoulder to see his two best friends look at him with understanding looks. He whispers chokingly, "Sam…what did I go wrong?"

Sam bends on her knees beckoning her boyfriend, Tucker to do the same. He felt bad for Danny dealing with his break up with Dash. He gives an encouraging smile telling the raven. "Dan You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't meant to be."

Sam smiles at her boyfriend's words then hugs Danny silently agreeing with Tucker. She murmurs as well. "Tucker's right. Danny. You have us to be there and eventually find someone."

They both help their fallen friend as he stares limply at the floor. He didn't bother to respond anymore. Why should he care? Everything he wants is practically gone. He lost the best thing that could ever happen to him, Dash. No one really wants him a scrawny teen that is a hopeless case that can turn into a ghost.

They walk Danny half ways to his house before he tells them he could make it on his own. He needs time to think of the course of events. The image of Vlad comes to him mind making his mouth dry up. He grits his teeth in annoyance now. These strange feelings screwed up his relationship with Dash. What is it about Vlad that gets his heart racing?

He shook his head not even paying attention to the limo park outside of his own house. All he wants to do is go to his room, locking the door behind him and let the tears fall. It would be the best course of action if it weren't for one thing. Deep voice calls out making him stop in his track.

"Hello little Badger."

"Vlad," He grinds out turning to the older man who gives a small smirk.

The older man's sharp eyes easily took in the bruise along with the anguish look. Who harm his little Halfa? Who did it is dead and be from his own hands. He shook his head mentally letting out a sigh. He beckons the teen to follow him before calling out to Maddie who wave to Danny. "I'll have him back home late Sunday."

"What do you mean late Sunday?" Danny crows out glancing at his mother then Vlad who pushes him in the limo.

"Have fun with Vlad, Danny," Maddie answers giving a small smile before going back to the house closing the door behind her. She did make the right choice though it doesn't feel like it.

Danny stares out the window driving off as Vlad remains relax besides him. He felt rather uncomfortable at the look in the older man's eyes. He shifts in his seat ducking his head then gaze out the tinted window. He didn't bother to answer as Vlad ask him.

"Is something wrong Daniel?"

He raises a raven brow noticing the lack of the nickname. Vlad must be very serious if he's just using is full name. He shrugs not willing to bring himself to look at the man. He felt his head being turn to stare into the darker blue eyes. He tries to move his head back as the callous thumb rubs against his cheek gently. Chills goes down Danny's spine.

Fighting to capture his breath, Danny stiffens up as his baby blue jewels advert to another direction. The masculine scent besides the cologne Vlad is wearing is making him dizzy. Warmth spreads across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose cutely. He opens then closes his mouth unable to utter a sound.

Vlad starts to smirk enjoying the cute blush on Danny's cheeks. His lips barely a centimeter away easy to take a kiss causing Danny to wonder is Vlad really going to kiss him that moment. He murmurs softly sounding rather concern, "You can tell me anything Danny."

He leans away keeping an eye on the raven as he pulls out his laptop checking if there is anything new. He could see the confuse look on the younger male's features. He's obvious curious why he didn't kiss him. Vlad nearly smiles at that thought. Sure he would love to kiss the delicate lips though he rather know of the boy's feelings first. He's going to make it his mission before he brings Danny home to see that smile he loves besides teach the boy to seduce someone.

* * *

-Wisconsin, Master's Mansion-

Danny sighs bored already with nothing to do when Vlad's voice reaches his ears. "Are you ready to talk about it, Little Badger?"

He grits his teeth glaring in the opposite direction. There is no way in hell he's going to give the older man the satisfaction of seeing the annoyed look. He finally snaps seeing the other isn't going to leave him alone any time soon. "I don't see why you care, Vlad."

Vlad snorts raising a delicate brow answering simply, "I always care about what I consider to be mine."

Heat flushes through Danny at the words. He stares at Vlad for a few moments then stares at the ground. Could he really trust Vlad? What about his feelings for Dash? He did love the other right? What is it about Vlad that he feels safe enough to be his real self? He isn't able to go farther then kissing. He's afraid to despite being curious.

"How am I yours?" Danny question, shivering at the older man's touch as strange feelings continue to stir up in his veins.

"Daniel, Daniel I thought its obvious by your reactions as it was." Vlad replies sitting next the nervous teen. "You are afraid of being in a relationship where you don't know what to do."

Danny flinch knowing the words were more of a statement then a question. He tries to move away only to have Vlad tilt his head again only more carefully. His heart race faster in his chest at the touch and his body begins with desire to know the feel of the satin fingers on his skin.

"I can show you little Badger if you trust me." Vlad continues petting the soft black tresses.

Cheeks flush as his breathing pitch Danny nearly purrs at the touch. Those skill fingers massaging his scalp in away that made him feel more alive then usual. Dash never made him feel like this. He barely paid attention to the words as Vlad goes on.

"Do you trust me enough Daniel?"

"Yes," Danny manages to speak out as his purrs grew louder to a tiny moan. He didn't realize he made that sound until that deep chuckle he knows from Vlad reach his ears.

His cheeks darken in embarrassment. What's happening to him? His body seems to be betraying his will of control. Even his mind that should be fill with grief and precious memories of Dash are replace by ones with Vlad and possible new memories they can make together. His body arch up as those fingers trails down his sides until he felt his shirt being push up.

Soft little mewls pass his lips as he answers Vlad, "Yes I trust you."

Vlad smirks playfully the starts tickling the silken flesh earning laughter and screams as Danny wriggles away. He begins to shout out, "You teasing old man!"

Vlad chuckles not relenting up his attack enjoying the smile on his Daniel's lips. This is the smile he wants to see for. He gently kiss the top of the panting teen's forehead chucking softly. He whispers softly, "I'll always be there for you Danny."

Danny lets out a sigh not minding he's in Vlad's arms. He felt safe and protected. Nothing is able to harm him if he stays close to the older man. Can he be the one to stop his crush problem?

"Vlad…" Danny starts unable to finish.

Vlad smirks huskily whispering, "You will have no other but myself in a romantic relationship."

Danny blushes darkly enjoying the possessive tone in the baritone voice. He'll definitely enjoy this that's for sure

* * *

**Arashi: This is done though like said its slightly lime though couldn't bring myself to do a full lemon for this plot. Maybe later on or a different fic then its possible but for this one this works. ^^ reviews are actually appreciated.**


End file.
